


Distractions

by oldmountainsoul



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Disgustingly Cute Gay Losers, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/pseuds/oldmountainsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaesa and Vette have a tickle fight one morning. 1000% shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomegrenadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/gifts).



> Just a simple bit of plotless fluff, so not much editing. Sugar sweet and absolutely ridiculously dorky.

 Jaesa yawned, stirring awake with bleary eyes. Coming to, she was vaguely aware of her girlfriend sprawled unceremoniously on top of her, snoring away.

 

They were supposed to do something today, the both of them…

 

Ah. That was it.

 

They were supposed to go shopping with Kara today--their master would be absolutely hopeless at the task alone, if she attempted it at all. It’d be quite an achievement to find something that both fit around the Pureblood woman’s broad shoulders and muscled arms, and lacked uncomfortable seams and tags. It was a full day’s work, finding something that looked halfway decent and met their master’s standards. The sooner they started, the better.

 

“Vette,” Jaesa prompted, squirming a bit, trying to shrug her datemate off her chest. The twi’lek mumbled something noncommittal in her sleep and hugged Jaesa tighter.

 

“ _Vette_ ,” she repeated, this time a bit louder, attempting to jostle her sweetheart once more.

 

When her cuddlebuddy still didn’t stir, Jaesa decided it was time for more drastic measures. Running calloused fingers purposefully up Vette’s prone form, she deliberately stopped just before her shoulders.

“Oh, _Ve-e-ette_ ,” she said in a sing song voice, her girlfriend’s only warning before Jaesa mercilessly began tickling her everywhere she could reach, starting with Vette’s especially ticklish underarms.

 

The Twi’lek jerked awake with a squeal, falling off the bed as she kicked and squirmed away. She rubbed her head for a moment before it sunk in, a mischievous grin lighting up her face as she turned to her cutie pie.

 

“Oh it is  _so_ on, J!” she announced, scrabbling back over to the bed and on top of her girlfriend, resting on her knees and straddling Jaesa’s hips. Vette then began her own assault, trailing clever fingers in spidery touches along the other woman’s neck and behind her ears.

 

Jaesa all but shrieked as her snugglebuddy had her revenge, but managed to work out her words between fits of giggles.

 

“Vette--” she started, breaking off with a squeak. “ _Vette_ \--”

 

“What’s that, princess?” Vette asked innocently, still tickling her girlfriend, though she’d progressed down her neck to her shoulders and arms by now.

 

“Very funny--” she attempted again when Vette found the inside of her elbow and began teasing the skin with featherlight touches there as well.

Another burst of giggles burst from her throat before she managed to wriggle out of Vette’s grasp, flipping them over so they both rested on their side.

 

“We promised Kara we’d go shopping with her today, love,” Jaesa chided, now _very_ serious.

 

“Okayyyyyy, I’ll come, since we promised and I’ve already had my revenge.”

 

“I’m sure Kara will appreciate your noble sacrifice.”

 

“Hey, it is a sacrifice. This ship is kriffing cold--which I know, since you knocked me out of bed--”

 

“I merely woke you up, love. You knocked yourself off the bed.”

 

“Touche. But Dromund Kaas is still karking miserable.”

 

“Fair enough. But we promised Kara--and she won’t remember to do it on her own. That hoodie of hers she refuses to take off has seen better days. And if she does remember… Well, I don’t think either of us want to see her disappointed face again.”

 

“Fuck no, she’s like a kicked akk puppy, point taken. Alright, alright, I’m coming. Move over, sweetheart.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
